To Whom You Turn
by Ali-san
Summary: After the series ends. Sakura comes down sick and is only concerned with one person to take care of her. Rating just in case.


**Summary**: Just a fun little one-shot featuring mostly Sakura and Touya with therapist Yukito. Sakura gets a fever and she seems to only be concerned with one person to look after her.

**Disclaimer**: The plot is mine. And that's about it. CCS goes to wonderful CLAMP and Kodansha and all others who have rights to it. A note on Yukito/Yue: this was written after I read Not Human by TamChronin. I had always wondered about Yukito and Yue's relationship and when I read this story I wanted to slap myself. Duh! Look at Kero-chan, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon! I won't spoil her story for anyone who wants to read it (it's quite good, I think). So I decided to deal with Yukito/Yue that way because it made the absurdist amount of sense. Tam, if you are offended that I took your plot of Yukito/Yue without asking permission, please write me and I will remove my story. I really do admire your idea though, so here's my final disclaimer: I do NOT own the Yukito/Yue theory. It belongs to TamChronin and you can read her fic on You might want to read it first so that you'll know what I'm doing when I talk about Yukito/Yue. That is all.

**Warnings**: We're going to assume that Touya and Yukito have sucked it up and are now romantically involved and everyone knows about it. If you don't like it, you don't have to continue reading. Slight bad language and mild shounen ai.

**To Whom You Turn**

Sunlight spilled past the heavy winter clouds and onto a young woman of sixteen as she stumbled slowly down the sidewalk towards her home. Her face was flushed and her eyes unfocused. She had stopped at the store on the way home from school to purchase groceries for the dinner she had been assigned to make that night.

Sakura smiled softly through her haze of dizziness. Touya and Yukito were coming over that night. She hadn't seen either of them since before her finals began. Touya had moved out when he had graduated college and into an apartment a little closer to town with Yukito. Being one half of her guardian team, Yukito always made sure to stay in close contact with her. Her brother she rarely saw, since he had taken a job that took up most of his time.

Syaoran had moved to Japan permanently and lived in the same apartment complex. She saw him every day at school and they went out on dates over the weekends. Her father was still busy with his archeology and she spent a lot of her time at the house alone.

Today was different. _Onii-chan and Yukito-san are coming over_, she sighed happily. But she felt very woozy and she shook her head to clear it. _I have to be okay for when they come over!_ She vaguely heard Syaoran call to her as suddenly she fell to her knees, dropping her grocery bags. Hands caught her gently as she succumbed to her fever.

She could see nothing. There was only black all around her. _What was wrong? Why can't I wake up? I hurt, 'Nii-chan. Please...help..._

Syaoran struggled a little awkwardly as he carried Sakura on his back. He had been on his way over from his apartment to help her with dinner for her guests tonight when he saw her wobble. He had barely caught her before she had fallen onto the cold cement; it would have hardly helped her health.

With Sakura's grocery bags slung on each arm, he shifted her weight, glad that they only had another block before they reached her house. He silently cursed himself for the sudden wish that her brother was around and still had his magical abilities. He'd have been there to carry Sakura home. It wasn't that Syaoran didn't love helping Sakura, but the young man just did not have the size or strength her brother did. Sakura was a slight young woman, but that did not aid the awkwardness of the carry.

Sakura sighed painfully and Syaoran caught a small word from her. "'Nii-chan..."

He grunted in annoyance. They had been going out since before he had permanently moved to Japan, and no matter how many more times he was there for her when she needed help with something, she always called her brother first. The two young men had been in an unspoken competition for Sakura since Syaoran had first come to Tomoeda. Touya had his protectiveness and Syaoran at first for the Cards and later for her affections. It seemed that no matter how he seemed to win though, Sakura always called for her brother first.

She snuggled against him though, and his angry thoughts disappeared with the smile that played at his lips. He loved her so much. He wished there was something he could do to ease her pain, but knew that he could only let her rest and make sure that she was taken care of properly. Even with Touya and Yukito coming over that night, Kinomoto-sensei was out of town on a trip. Syaoran knew better than to think he could stay in Touya's old bedroom to watch out for her until she was well again. Her brother and her guardian would take care of it.

Reaching the front door, he knocked roughly with his foot, not wanting to put Sakura down so that he could fish out her keys. Cerberus would hear and surely check to see who was banging on the door. Sure enough, a moment later, the stuffed toy had managed to unlock and push open the door for them.

"Sakura!" Kero cried worriedly, flitting to check her forehead. "Brat! What's the meaning of this?"

Syaoran walked past him and into the house, going straight to Sakura's room so that he could lay her down in bed.

"She's caught a cold, what do you think?" He replied. "I found her just as she was collapsing on her way home."

Kero flew quietly by his mistress's side and stayed out of the way as Syaoran arranged her on the bed, pulling the covers up around her.

"'Nii-chan..." she murmured.

Kero and Syaoran exchanged glances.

"You're the one with hands and fingers," Kero said. "You call that brother and tell him his sister is sick."

"He hates me," Syaoran glowered.

"He's not a fan of mine either," Kero pointed out.

"Why don't you just call to Yue?"

"Yue?" Kero thought a moment. "Of course! Yue's not that far away, he should feel that Sakura isn't well and come over!"

No sooner had the words been uttered when a knock sounded firmly on the window of Sakura's room. Syaoran went and lifted the blinds. Yue hovered coolly outside, an expectant look on his face. Syaoran slid the window open and Yue gracefully entered the room, his wings disappearing.

"I felt a disturbance with the mistress," he said. He looked over to her and sighed. "She is sick?"

Kero nodded. "A cold I think. But say, where's that brother? Isn't he usually with you?"

"Sakura!"

Syaoran smirked. "You're right on the mark today, Cerberus."

"I'm always on the mark, damn brat," Kero spat.

Touya suddenly appeared behind them in Sakura's doorway, breathing as if he had run the entire way from his apartment. Without the flourish of greetings, he brushed past them all to kneel at Sakura's side. His brow furrowed as if he was glaring angrily at her, but placed an all too gentle hand on her forehead.

"'Nii-chan..." Sakura shifted in her sleep.

"Feh," Touya frowned. "Sixteen and she still can't keep herself from getting sick."

"Hey, it's not her fault," Kero objected, but was quickly silenced at the glare Touya turned on him.

Syaoran wisely chose to remain quiet and avoided looking at Touya until he realized that the brother in question was standing directly in front of him. Hating himself for it, he hesitantly looked up at the imposing figure.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," he started. "She seemed fine when school got out. She said that I should go home and change while she stopped at the store for some things for dinner. On my way over, I saw her collapse and carried her up here. Then you came."

Touya's eyes narrowed minutely as he thought about Syaoran's brief summary. He clicked in annoyance and, rolling his eyes, he left the room and headed down the stairs. Syaoran likewise rolled his eyes and turned to Kero and Yue.

"That brother is some kinda scary," Kero sighed. "I thought for sure he'd kick me out of the house again."

"You had deserved it," Yue mentioned. "You had made a disaster of this house and mistress had gotten hurt."

"That wasn't my fault!" Kero cried. "It was Souppy! That damn Eriol kid had brought that monster and the butterfly for a visit. It really isn't my fault that Souppy got drunk off Tomoyo's cake!"

"You should have been paying more attention," Yue replied evenly.

"All right," Syaoran decided to break up the trail of conversation. "Let's get out of here before we wake Sakura."

Kero nodded and flew over to pat Sakura gently on the head. "We'll be around, kiddo, if you need us."

Syaoran kissed her cheek gently and smoothed her hair from her sweat dampened forehead.

She shifted again. "'Nii-chan..."

Yue noted the way the young man cringed at the barely audible name. He knew today would be the day trouble came from this. He paid his quiet regards to his mistress before following the other two out of her door. Yue shifted back into Yukito's form as the group made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Touya was making leek soup.

Syaoran slumped into a chair at the table, feeling utterly depressed. Kero bypassed bugging Touya over the food and simply sat quietly at the table, next to the picture of Nadeshiko.

"She's pretty sick this time," Yukito said gently, coming up beside Touya.

He grunted, concentrating on the soup. Yukito sighed lightly and put a tray together, setting it beside the stovetop. Touya gave the soup a final stir and ladled out a portion into the bowl. He looked at Yukito, his eyes barely giving away the extent of his concern for his sister's health. Understanding what Touya was asking, Yukito took the tray and headed up for Sakura's room.

"You can't even take it to her yourself?" Syaoran said, turning to glare at Touya.

"Go home," Touya responded.

"No," Syaoran stood to face him. "I have a right to be concerned over my girlfriend."

The title he said purely to hurt. He knew Touya hated the fact that they were going out and was rewarded by a wince from his opponent. Growling, Touya sauntered from the kitchen and up the stairs.

Syaoran sank back into the chair and sighed heavily. "I thought I would die."

"You definitely took your life in your own hands there, kid," Kero nodded. "I was quite surprised when that brother just left. By all means you should be dead by now."

"Don't I know it," Syaoran said. "I'm sure I'll be escorted from the estate soon enough though."

Yukito knocked softly on Sakura's door before entering, just in case she had woken up. Upon entering, though, he saw that she had barely moved since the group had left. He looked sadly down at her as she breathed quickly and shallowly. He set the tray down on her desk and knelt by her bed.

"Sakura-chan, can you wake up?"

_'Nii-chan? No. That's not his presence. Yukito-san? Where's 'Nii-chan? I...want to see my brother..._

Sakura shifted slightly and she almost seemed to open her eyes. She stilled though and made no further movement. Yukito bowed his head. He began to glow slightly with Yue's power and he was able to meet Sakura in her mind.

_"Sakura-chan."_

_"Yukito-san...why are you here?"_

_"We're all worried about you."_

_"We? You mean..."_

_"Yes, Syaoran-kun, Kero-chan, To-ya, and I are all here for you."_

_"Onii-chan?"_

_"Yes, he's here. He's very worried about you. Do you think you can wake up to talk to him?"_

_"I...keep trying. I don't know why I can't wake up."_

_"Your fever might be too high. I wish there was something I could do, mistress."_

_"Yukito-san...please don't call me that...remember...we're friends..."_

_"Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan!"_

Yukito looked up at his mistress's sleeping form. She had fallen unconscious again. He could feel Touya's presence just outside the door, but didn't say anything. Touya would come in when he was ready. He realized that a nice cold cloth for her forehead might help calm the fever. He stood and crossed over to the door, opening it.

As he had felt, Touya leaned against the opposite wall of Sakura's door, his eyes downcast. Without a word, Yukito approached him and took his hands. Touya hesitantly looked up to meet Yukito's eyes. He opened his mouth, but there were no words for him. His head hung low again, a pained look in his eyes. Yukito dropped his hands to reach around Touya's neck and gathered him in a tender hug. Touya held fast to Yukito, almost like he thought he was going to disappear again.

"She's all right, To-ya," Yukito whispered. "It's only a fever. She'll be better soon."

Touya choked on a sob and hugged Yukito closer. "'Tou-san's been gone for days though! I should have come to check on her more. If I had..."

"You couldn't have prevented it," Yukito insisted gently. "Sakura-chan is strong. She'll get over it in no time. But right now she needs your comfort."

Touya pulled away fractionally, confused. "Mine?"

"All she wants right now is to feel your presence," Yukito explained. "She hurts right now. Who has always helped take away her pain? Her brother. Because her brother has always been there for her when she needed him. Even if she loves Syaoran, she will always call for you because she has always been able to."

Touya searched Yukito's eyes for the lie he could have sworn would be there. Sakura meant more to him than anything else, but he had spent so many years being afraid of that feeling and teasing her mercilessly as a result that he was sure she only thought of him as an annoying brother to put up with.

"She has fronts that she puts up too," Yukito said, reading Touya's thoughts in his eyes. "She cares very deeply for you as well. She knows that you would protect her at any expense if you could."

"I can!" Touya flared before he realized that he couldn't protect her always. Sometimes there were hurts that just happened, but he would always, always be there to help her heal.

Yukito chuckled, before kissing Touya quickly on the cheek and disengaging from his arms. "I'm going to get a cloth for her. Why don't you go in and sit with her. Syaoran and I will take care of dinner."

"I want that damn kid out of the house," Touya growled.

"But Sakura-chan wouldn't," Yukito replied as he walked to the bathroom. "And she's the one that counts right now."

Touya huffed irritably. That damn kid. How could he not have noticed Sakura becoming sick? Before his mind rambled too far onto that tangent however, Yukito had returned with a soft, cold cloth. He handed it to Touya with a smile.

"Go on," he said. With that, he moved past him and made his way down the stairs.

Touya's shoulders slumped. He hated feeling this raw. It was why he was always so irritable when Sakura was hurt, sick, or otherwise not happy; she evoked this feeling of being torn apart from the inside. It was completely irrational and he hated it. All he wanted was for her never to have to be anything but happy and healthy. Impossible as it was, it would assure that he would never feel like he did now. It happened with Yukito as well, but it did not cut as deeply. He looked to her closed door.

_Yukito said that she wants me there. I shouldn't let her down anymore by denying her that_. As if he ever would. God himself would have a hard time keeping Touya from taking care of Sakura. He opened the door and just looked at her. She looked so frail lying there. His only wish at that moment was for her to open her beautiful eyes and smile at him, telling him that she was okay.

He knelt heavily beside her and placed the cloth on her forehead. The sigh that escaped his lips trembled and he squeezed his eyes to try to cap the pain that tore at his heart.

"I'm here, Sakura," he murmured covering her hand with his own.

_'Nii-chan? You're...here. Don't go away...I don't want you to go away._

"I won't leave until you're better," Touya whispered harshly. "I promise that I'll stay with you."

_'Nii-chan...it doesn't hurt so much anymore..._

Touya caught another sob before it escaped. Why was he overreacting like this? She only had a fever. It was bad, but it wasn't going to kill her. "I wish I could take all the pain away."

_'Nii-chan...I love you..._

"I love you, monster," he said, stroking a finger gently across her cheek. "Please get better soon."

_'Nii-chan...what's wrong...? There's...something wrong...I feel it..._

"Am I selfish?" Touya wondered quietly to his sister's sleeping form. "Is the only reason I want you to be better is so that I won't hurt like this anymore? Is it? I hurt, Sakura. Whenever this happens to you, I hurt. But...I want to protect you. For you. Not me. I want you to never hurt. I don't know why I feel like this. You're so special that it scares me. I know I treat you a little coldly sometimes and tease you. Yuki says it's because I love you too much. Do you think there's such a thing? Too much love?"

_'Nii-chan...I love you. There's nothing wrong. I believe in you..._

"I don't know that answer," Touya continued. "If there is, then I'm most likely guilty of it with you. Yuki says that it was me you wanted to see. Is that true? I don't know what I can do that your damn boyfriend can't."

_You're the only one that can take the pain away, 'Nii-chan...you're the one...that would never, ever...leave me..._

"I don't know why I'm even talking like this," Touya let out a breath roughly and pushed a hand through his hair. "You can't hear me. Plus I don't want you to hear me. Because then you would know...and for some reason that scares me almost as much as you being hurt. I don't know why I want to hide how much I love you from you. I should tell you. Every day I should tell you. But...would that drive you away? I thought maybe me moving would ease how intensely I feel, but it didn't." He chuckled softly. "Yuki might even say that it's gotten worse. Maybe it's because I can't feel you anymore. Or maybe I'm just the overprotective, jerk brother I seem to be. I wish you could tell me what you thought about that."

_You make me so feel so cherished...whenever you slip how much you actually care about me...I feel so special. I know that...no matter what...in the end...I will always have you...because I know...that..._

"I'd give anything for you, monster, do you know that?" Touya said, somewhat ruefully. "Hell, if I had to choose who I'd rather keep safe, I doubt I'd hesitate before choosing you over anyone else. I would think that Yuki would be a little jealous, but he feels the same way. We've never talked about it, but I can see it in his eyes. There is no doubt that he would protect you over me anytime. You're a lucky little monster. So many people around you who would do almost anything to protect you."

_You would give everything to protect me...I know...I feel it. It's the same feeling that comes from Syaoran-kun, 'Tou-san, Kero-chan, Yukito-san and Yue-san. But...your's is different...It feels warmer than theirs...and I like it the best..._

"I wish you'd wake up," his voice was almost imploring. "Monsters shouldn't be this still and quiet."

_'Nii-chan...you need me? Why...do I have this feeling that you do? But...I have to be...strong...and smile..._

"Sakura..."

"'Nii-chan..."

Touya almost felt his heart stop. He raised his head tentatively to see Sakura's head tilted toward him, her eyes shining softly in the dim light of her room.

"'Nii-chan..."

"Sakura...you-you're awake..." Touya said

She smiled slightly. "You needed me to..."

He swallowed. "What?"

"When I was asleep...I felt you...and thought...you might need me...to be awake..." she struggled finishing the sentence, as if even that took too much energy.

"Sh." Touya suddenly admonished. "You should be resting, not thinking about others." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the covered bowl of soup that she had yet to eat. "Do you think you're up to eating something?"

She smiled weakly and nodded. He rose silently and retrieved the tray from the desk. He set it down and helped her to sit up, pushing her pillow up to support her. He set the tray down on her lap gently and removed the bowl's lid. Sakura smiled up at him.

"Thank you, 'Nii-chan," she said feebly. "You always take care of me."

Touya grunted and turned away slightly so she might not notice the blush that grew across his cheeks. "Eat up. It's already cold enough."

Sakura nodded and set about eating. She managed only a small portion of it before her strength began to wane. Touya gave her some medicine, took the tray away, and helped her lay back down and tucked her in. As he stood up to leave, thinking she was asleep, he noticed a weak hand clutching the edge of his shirt. Painfully, he recalled a flash of memory when Yukito had reached out for him. As he looked at her, eyes wide, her mouth moved, but no words were uttered.

She needed him. He had to stay with her. Her hand fell away and her eyes drifted closed again. He pulled over her desk chair and sat beside her as she fell back asleep.

Yukito stirred the pasta sauce thoughtfully. Maybe it would only be Syaoran, Kero and himself for dinner. It had been over an hour since he had left Touya alone with Sakura. When he stretched out with his senses to feel for his mistress, he didn't feel the distress and pain anymore. It was quieted and now accompanied with a feeling he couldn't quite describe. He knew the feeling though. He had felt it himself whenever Touya felt he had needed comfort. They would lie in bed and Touya would hold him, letting everything else melt away. He smiled softly. Maybe loving and protecting others is what Touya was best at.

"Is the chow ready yet?" Kero hovered above Yukito's shoulder, looking longingly at the boiling pasta and sauce.

"Just about, Kero," Yukito chuckled. He stole a glance to the kitchen table where Syaoran had sat, unmoving since he had returned to the kitchen. "Syaoran-kun, would you like to set the table?"

Syaoran considered Yukito for a moment before silently getting up in acquiescence. "Is he planning on staying up there the whole night?"

Yukito and Kero both shared a look before turning to Syaoran. He was glaring at the plates in his hands as if he could make them correct the situation.

"Syaoran-kun," Yukito started.

"Why does she choose him?" he growled. "Why can't she choose me for once? He treats her like crap and yet she stills goes to him."

"Brat, are you that blind to see how much that brother loves Sakura?" Kero frowned. "I'd think you'd be smart enough to notice at least that."

Syaoran turned his glare from the plates to Sakura's two guardians. "But why can't she just choose me?"

"Sakura-chan loves you, Syaoran-kun," Yukito said. "But no matter how much you love someone, they may or may not want you near them the most. To-ya has always been there for Sakura-chan and she knows how much he would do to take care of her. You may be willing to do the same, but when you're scared or hurt, you tend to fall back on the one you absolutely know will always help you."

"I know that you're trying to help me out, Yukito-san," Syaoran began. "But, even with that, I'll always know that even ten years from now, if she's hurt or scared, even if I'm right beside her, she'll want to call her brother. I'm just not good enough."

"But Sakura-chan loves you very much, so apparently you are good enough," Yukito said. "I know I'm always a little hurt that Sakura-chan would rather call her brother than her guardian. I was created to protect her. Yet she calls To-ya. But that's the way they are. Even if I'm a little jealous of what they have, I shouldn't fault them for it. I love them both very much."

Syaoran studied Yukito for a moment before turning his back and setting the table. "I do understand what you're saying, Yukito-san. It might hurt now, but I know that it shouldn't be something to find contemptible. I'm glad that she can feel better. I should only be concerned with that."

"Because Sakura-chan should be happy; it suits her best," Yukito nodded.

Touya never did join them for dinner, but came down to allow Syaoran to say goodbye to Sakura who had woken up for a moment. Syaoran left without flair after that and Kero settled into the drawer in Sakura's room for the night. Touya was washing up the dishes when he felt gentle arms circle his waist. He smiled.

"Sorry I missed dinner," he said.

Yukito pressed a kiss between his shoulders. "Don't worry about it. Sakura-chan needed you."

"What about you?" Touya asked, setting the washed plate into the sink to drip. "How did everything go with that damn kid?"

"Syaoran is very jealous of you," Yukito laughed. "He wants very much to be the one Sakura-chan can turn to."

"Feh, damn brat," Touya stacked another dish in the sink. "Sakura shouldn't be dating him at all."

"To-ya, would you approve anyone for Sakura-chan to date?" Yukito smiled.

"Of course not!" Touya bristled. He paused a moment at the amused look on Yukito's face. Damn. He'd made a point. It didn't matter who Sakura was going out with, Touya would never approve anyone. He cursed quietly and looked back to his dishes.

Yukito smiled and nuzzled into Touya's shoulder. "I must say though, I did miss you all afternoon."

Touya snorted and continued with his dishes.

"Why don't you ever take anyone sincerely when they tell you good things about you?" he asked quietly.

Touya sighed heavily, shoulders sagging. "Why do you pretend to be naive when you're not?"

"So I won't be hurt," he replied.

"You have your answer," Touya said, draining the water.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Touya said, twisting easily in Yukito's arms so that they faced each other. He pulled him into a close hug. "I missed you this afternoon too, Yuki."

Yukito closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the contact. "I love you, To-ya. I don't really think I say it enough."

Touya thought that over a moment. "There's no such thing as enough when it comes to telling someone you love them." Yukito suddenly found himself in one of the most loving, tender kisses he had ever been given. When they parted, they let their foreheads rest against each other as they looked into each others eyes. "I love you too, Yuki."

After a few moments, Yukito regretfully pulled away. "We should be getting some sleep. There's work tomorrow for you."

"I'm not going," Touya said. "I'll call in sick or a family emergency or something."

"I can take care of her, you know," he tried again.

"I know...but I want to be here for her...I promised I would."

Yukito smiled. "Then let's just get some sleep." He held out his hand and after flipping the lights off, Touya took it and the two went upstairs.

"If you want to check on Sakura one more time, I'll make the bed," Yukito offered.

Touya nodded slightly and let go of Yukito's hand to pad down the hall to Sakura's room. He opened the door as quietly as he could and leaned in. He listened intently to her breathing and determined that it was not troubled. Satisfied that she would be fine for a while, he began to close the door.

"'Nii-chan?"

He froze, thinking she might not actually be awake.

"'Nii-chan..."

He came back into the room. "What is it, Sakura?"

"Thank you...for looking after me," she managed.

"You don't have to thank me," Touya said, embarrassed.

"But I appreciate it...you always know how to make me feel better..." her voice drifted off and her breathing evened out. Once reassured that she was asleep again, he quietly shut the door. He turned to look down the hallway to Yukito, standing just outside their bedroom door. He smiled.

"You're very kind, onii-chan."

"Shut up."

**End**

**A/N**: Just in case anyone didn't want to go read TamChronin's fic first, I'll explain the Yukito/Yue thing here. With all other Clow Reed's creations (Kero-chan, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon), they have the same mind no matter what form they are in. Tam explores Yukito and Yue merging into one mind so that in the end, like the others, there is only a physical change. Again, I didn't come up with the idea, it is her's and I took it completely without permission, but I'd like to think I gave her due credit for the idea. Maybe?


End file.
